Starstruck (song)
"Starstruck" is a song written by Lady Gaga, Space Cowboy and Martin Kierzenbaum with a rap from Flo-Rida. This was one of the last tracks to be recorded for [http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fame_(album) The Fame] in 2008. The song features Flo-Rida and Space Cowboy and was first released on the US version of the album. The song was written in January, 2008 and finished by September, 2008. "We just finished it. If thumb|300px|left|Lady GaGa performing"Starstruck" at Tigerheat 2008. LG and SC had a baby, this is what it would sound like." - Lady GaGa Lyrics Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam.Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track. Gaga in the Room. So starstruck Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry Boom Boom. Rollin’ up to the club on the weekend Stylin’ out to the beat that you’re freakin Fantasize I’m the track that you’re tweakin Blow my heart up Put your hands on my waist pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Cue me up I’m the 12 on your table I’m so starstruck... I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up Baby now that were alone gotta request Would you make me number one on your playlist? Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on Wanna scratch me back and fourth back and fourth? Uh huh Put your hands on my waist pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Get the breakdown first Up until the chorus To the verse Re-ke-re-ke-Reverse I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so STARSTRUCK Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up Flo Rida: Hey lil mamma like really, really is that him I done seen you before what you got on them big rims Enter that cash flow, I’m like baby you don’t trip So shawty say hand over your signature right here Like adjust the dotted line and I suppose to sign How she at it, a fanatic and I think it’s goin’ down She so star struck, the gal all stuck I should have had an overdose too many Starbucks Ain’t never seen a balla, paper that stack taller Notice who let the top back on the Chevy Impala Hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers What did you call that when you showed up with two dollars But that’s another chapter, son of a bachelor All on me, just spotted a baby actor Complete swagga, they go the dagger Got what she wants, shawty happily ever after I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up Groove. Slam.Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam.Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam.Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track. Baby now that were alone gotta request Would you make me number one on your playlist? Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on Wanna scratch me back and fourth back and fourth? Uh huh Put your hands on my waist pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Get the breakdown first Up until the chorus To the verse Re-ke-re-ke-Reverse I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I’m so starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up :